convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
System Breakdown
System Breakdown '''is a '''canon side story that began on May 14, 2015, and ended on June 6, 2015. The event was themed around an original concept. In this event, the participants find themselves in a strange facility known as Gilgamesh, where sinister beings lurk behind the shadows to take them for their own purposes. It was hosted by Krieg and Klutzy Ninja Kitty. It can be found here. Participants * Ace - Third Death * Aigis * Baymax * Cao Cao * Dawg Aldrik Allen * Dexter * Dr. Midas * Furiae * GLaDOS * HK-47 * Jungo Torii * Kathryn Janeway * Ken Kaneki * Logix Fiscario * MegaMan.EXE * Melinda Gordon - Second Death * Noriko Ashida * Okami Amaterasu * Priestess Rao * Revya - First Death * Richard B. Riddick * Robin Aquilus * Scott Steiner * Selim Bradley * Serenity Rose * Sora * Thorn Harvestar * Ultron Death Order Revya - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BURNED TO A CRISP!' Melinda Gordon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY AZAZEL, THE FACE-STEALER!' Ace - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''EXECUTED!' Dexter - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SLAIN BY THE GUARDIAN!' Cao Cao - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SLAIN BY THE GUARDIAN!' Logix Fiscario - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Other Characters *Arch Demon Akibahara *Azazel *Captain Veronica *Cosmo *Ellis *Frank Castle *John White *Katherine *Joshua *Nyarlathotep *Pyramid Head *Richard *The Director *The Engineer *The Noob *The Piper *Ultibahara Chapter Details '''Prologue - "Containment Breach"' The participants wake up in a bloodstained cafeteria, where they're greeted by an AI known as Richard. Richard summons a hologram for himself and he tries to explain more about where they are: Gilgamesh, a facility miles away from Hawaii, where an organization known as the Conglomerate observes abnormalities in the Multiverse until shortly before the start of the event, as nightmarish creatures laid waste to the scientists and facility itself. Unfortunately for Richard, the group immediately descends into chaos. Ultron attacks Ace despite Robin's desperate attempts to keep the peace. Baymax diagnoses Aigis with intoxication then begins to develop feelings for her, and Scott Steiner fatshames him, earning Jungo's ire. Dr. Midas, Thorn Harvestar, Sora, and Kaneki Ken form an alliance. HK-47 and Revya bond over their sociopathic tendencies. Furiae tries to kill herself. GLaDOS finds a monster lurking around who drops an unusual relic. Richard is unable to keep the peace, but the group itself sets aside their differences as they prepare to face what lies outside the cafeteria. Chapter One - "Army of Nightmares" Aldrick feels a burning in his hand due to the relic, which is known as the key of the drowned. The doors to the cafeteria open, revealing a group known as the Humanitarian Expeditionary Insurgency and their leader, Piper, a young woman who appeares on the cafeteria TVs with her face censored out. Piper explains that the Conglomerate had grown corrupt over time, and that two weeks prior to the event, their haphazard containment of abnormalities led to a tragedy known as the Great Rift, where nightmarish creatures escaped and destroyed a fourth of mankind. Piper urges players to escape Gilgamesh, and hints that there are in fact Traitors among them. In the control room, a group meets a demon known as Azazel the Face-Stealer, who killed the Conglomerate scientists working on a simulated map of the Great Rift's progression, causing Jungo to question whether or not the HEI was responsible for the demon's release. Noriko meets a catgirl who escaped her cryo chamber in the gene labs. Revya proves how dangerous she is as she becomes HK-47's master and devours souls in the lower containment center, and Kaneki decides to kill her. Furiae goes to the medical center and gets a medical treatment from a bloody doctor, and tries to convince Revya to kill her, only for both Revya and Kaneki to chew her out. Steiner convinces Aigis and Baymax to raid the cafeteria while he makes constant jabs at their peculiar relationship. All comes to a halt, however, as Richard reappears, announcing that Revya has been burned alive and that Azazel has stolen Melinda Gordon's face. The group is told to hunt down the culprit through votes, and whoever gets the most votes will be disposed of. Ultron points out how suspicious it is that Robin and Ace are always together, and that brings suspicion onto the both of them, Ace being the suspect everyone finally settles on. He denies this fervently, and his declarations of innocence cause Thorn to try a more thorough investigation, but ultimately votes stay on Ace. Robin swears to keep Ace's memory alive in the end. Meanwhile, Jungo and Furiae begin to bond, and the catgirl Katherine becomes Noriko's companion. Chapter Two - "Calling All Units" Ace is dragged away for execution, and upon his death is revealed to be innocent after all. Piper's transmission cuts out, and the group is forced into elevators, where they witness the Conglomeration slaughter the HEI forces in order to retake Gilgamesh. Upon their arrival on the upper levels, the Director of the Conglomeration greets them all, allowing them to ask him questions or to explore like before. He implies that Katherine is in his possession as leverage to get Noriko and the others to do as he wants, and scoffs at Ultron and HK-47's theory that the Conglomeration and the HEI were the same, telling them that Piper was the one who brought them to Gilgamesh for her own plans. The key GLaDOS and Aldrick found finds its purpose in unlocking a strange door that leads a small group into a rotting, bloody room, where an elder orders them to fight a creature known as The Guardian, who appears with the dead bodies of Dexter and Cao Cao in his grip. Through combined efforts, they manage to defeat him, but not before The Guardian impales Logy and seriously injures GLaDOS. Meanwhile, in the office, a woman named Veronica flees from Azazel to help those in the upper containment center, where an army of the undead attacks Conglomeration forces. Baymax battles Azazel while Jungo and Furiae fell a mutant known as the Wretched Mother, finding a round object they activate together, that ultimately is a trap that locks them together. There are no Traitor kills, and all around Gilgamesh, the facility begins to break down. Final Chapter - "System Breakdown.EXE Has Crashed" The elder freezes time and space, and reveals himself to be Nyarlathotep. He erases all around the group-The Guardian, Azazel, the Conglomeration, even Gilgamesh itself, and sends the players into the realm of Arch Demon Akibahara. They overhear the Arch Demon in the midst of manipulation, and Nyarlathotep explains that the Arch Demon was the one responsible for the Great Rift all along, attacking that particular universe in order to obtain the Conglomeration's research. He leaves, but first urges the players to defeat a fraction of the Arch Demon and send it into the gates of Hell. As the group readies to fight the Arch Demon, he remains nonchalant, taunting them all, as well as confirming his ongoing corruption of Arya Stark. The Noob and The Engineer arrive and teabag GLaDOS' still damaged body, before preparing to kill her. John White also arrives, a key around his neck that could free Jungo and Furiae. Jungo and Furiae team up to fight John while the others attack the two battlefriends, who die almost instantly but respawn. Baymax repairs GLaDOS, Megaman.EXE shielding his fellow robot from a stray bullet. Thorn and Robin find a computer that controls Noob and Engineer but requires a key. Jungo manages to cut off John's key and free himself and Furiae, who kiss, and Thorn is able to use the key to take control of the battlefriends. The Conglomeration and the HEI join forces to take on the Arch Demon's forces, and everyone escapes into his castle, where Aigis and Baymax are revealed as Traitors. Epilogue Details The participants approach a room inhabited by Arch Demon Akibahara, who instantly kills them all. Before long, however, they all wake in an afterlife headed by a being known as The Composer, who managed to save their souls, giving them the choice of either returning to their worlds, remaining with the Conglomerate, or joining the Coalition. For MegaMan.EXE, a dark version of himself known as Dark Soul appears, kicking him into a portal that leads into the Conglomeration, never to be heard from again. Noriko chooses to return home, as does Thorn. Ultron returns to his home and stumbles upon Ultibahara, quickly killing him and making short work of his faker, while Dr. Midas steals a box containing devices known as the Ultibahara Drives. Furiae and Jungo share an emotional moment together, before taking the portal to Jungo's home world. Meanwhile, in the Coalition HQ, Cosmo is seen discussing a future plot with Frank Castle. Trivia *In-Universe, this event is known as the "Gilgamesh Incident". *The event had a unique "faction" system. *Ellis from Fusion makes a cameo in the epilogue of Cosmo and Frank Castle in the Coalition HQ, surprised at the prospect of a talking dog. *''System Breakdown'' has received lukewarm critical reception for its interesting ideas and concepts, though its pacing and story has dragged it down some. Category:System Breakdown Category:Side Stories